Mego and Mitsuru's Lucky Day!
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mego and Mitsuru are total opposites that tend to be way too in sync with each others actions and thoughts. In So Cute It Hurts the two crossdress and pretend be one another and go to their different schools. Well some time has passed since that day and we find our two main characters finding some unexpected bad luck. Did a black cat cross their path or something?


Mego and Mitsuru's Misfortune

 **Author Notes: One shot week is here...again! Yeah i(Mako) am still exhausted from the Valentines one shot week. But hey its ok, we got new ideas and new fandoms to explore ^_^ We do not own So Cute It Hurts! But i love this series so so much. I've read volume 1 and 3-8...so I'm basing it on what I know so far!**

 **There will most likely be spoilers on here, but this is not a one shot based on any of the actual chapters of the story so no worries about being seriously spoiled!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Mego and Mitsuru. Twins, that for some strange reason are more in sync then most siblings. They have practically the same face, and despite their preferences in hobbies and personalities have more in common then one would usually think.

They fell in love at nearly the same time, had their identities revealed at the same time. The fates truly liked them, and were being rather fair to some extent. Even today, on the days where the Americans considered it a 'lucky' day there always seemed to be something going on with those two.

 **"Owch!"** That seems to be the siblings new favorite word. Since early this morning the two have been fumbling and clutsy to the point where just breathing tended to lead to some sort of disaster.

It was pretty funny... **"Owwww!"** To anyone that wasn't them at least~ **"What's wrong Mego? You're usually not this accident prone."** Mitsuru(wearing his sister's uniform) agreed full heartedly. **"I know. I just don't get it!"**

Shino tapped on her friends shoulder, signing to the crossdresser. _ **'Will you be alright?'** _ By habit now Mego's brother signs back his reply. **"Yeps! No worries~ "** Secretly though he was nervous.

Today would be the one day where he'd have a disadvantage against his archenemy... Azusa Tokugawa. Though she doesn't bother Shino anymore, he was one who didn't like to lose.

After all both him and Azusa were stubborn competitive fools. Neither were ones who would admit defeat in the various challenges they did together. His luck was at his poorest, and for her to-

 **"There you are! I challenge you to the bowling area down the street after school! Don't be late."** His pride as an honorable warrior was on the line, as was his dignity to prove to her he was no pushover. **"Dammit. Hope Mego's having a better time than I am."**

 _Speaking of which..._

Aoi Sanada wished he could touch her. Poor Megumi Kobayashi was having a not too grand day. If the young cross dresser was truthful, her luck was probably even worse then her brothers' since she is usually an otaku spazz.

Mitsuru is typically known as a cool smooth flirt. So adding into the usual clumsiness with the bad luck that is today? Two door smacks, tripped both up and down the stairs at least three times and dropped her lunch.

With all the bruises one would think he(she) had just gotten into a brawl with some of the other higher ranked students. The only thing that was making her feel better was her boyfriend who offered to share his lunch with her.

Not gonna lie, she nearly had a heart attack when he pushed his meal over for her to take. Curse her otaku heart! He made her go crazy with every word and action. If she wasn't careful she would faint or blow her cover.

 **"Hey...do you want to go out after school today?"** His face was red, turned away from an overjoyed Mego. **"Of course I'll go! Wait don't you have work though?"** Aoi shakes his head. **"Got the day off."** Though their love was separated by a foot, Mego couldn't help but feel so happy.

It felt like with each and every moment the two spent together their feelings for one another grew! Together they walked through the streets, just passing the bowling alley where Mitsuru was getting creamed all while his rival was laughing maniacally.

It doesn't matter whatever the two did, they could've worn a suit of armor and it wouldn't be enough to stop the unlucky streak the twins were going through. Leaving the pair into a state of misery.

By the time the both of them at last arrived home from their days, the two collapsed in their living room, absolutely exhausted and unable to move. It was no surprise that their mom took out a camera and took pictures of the adorable moment!

The end!

 **Author Notes: Yays i did it, i know this manga doesn't really take place where St Patricks day is celebrated but in general this has become bad luck one shot week(don't worry there'll be some good/lucky one shots) because frankly...**

 **Sen and I are still tired and angry from our valentines day one shot week being so hectic and rushed. So with that thanks everyone for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story~ Tchao for now everyone!**


End file.
